lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Play the Record (episode)
"Play the Record" is the 3rd episode in Season 1 of Lost'' & Found Music Studios'''' and the 3rd episode overall. It aired on January 25, 2016. Synopsis As the studio prepares for auditions, Leia and Rachel speculate about potential new members and the band records a demo with the help of producer Mr. T.Lost & Found Music Studios - Play the Record. Family Channel. Retrieved on January 16, 2016. Plot Clara enters Lost & Found Music Studios early in the morning. She confesses that she has been dancing at The Next Step Dance Studio with her sister Giselle since she was little, but has gained an interest in music; although, she believes that getting into Lost & Found is merely a dream. Clara fiddles with the sound system and begins to sing Play the Record. Unbeknownst to her, Parker stands in the hallway, having heard a female voice while doing some extra work. She compliments Clara on her singing and offers her a chance to audition for the studio. Jude enters the control booth and sees James, Theo and John. Mr. T enters and orders Jude to set up the booth for recording. John confesses that the band is trying to record a demo to create some buzz. Mr. T asks the four what roles they will be performing at the auditions, puzzling upon James since he doesn't attend the studio. Parker approaches Leia and Rachel, the facilitators of the auditions, with the task of setting up the Green Room and Java Junction as well notifying the people on the finalized list of auditioners that they will be able to audition. They send a notification to Isaac who is sitting in an apron at his family's greenhouse when he receives the message. He is elated, hoping that the opportunity to audition will change his life forever. Another auditioner receives their message, as does Maggie, who smiles to herself. Back in the Control Room, James and Theo are practicing the rhythm of the song because, according to Mr. T, it is the song's backbone. Watching from the control booth, Luke and John reminisce about their auditions and formulation as a band. James struggles with keeping a consistent tempo, and Mr. T tells him to take a break. James practices his drumming on the floor of the hallway when Theo enters, sits across from him, and asks him what he is doing. James explains that when he has trouble getting a dance move, he locks himself in the studio and practices; Theo tells him that he can't perform a duet without a partner and practices the rhythm with him. Leia, Rachel, and Eva begin receiving confirmation messages from the auditioners. Meanwhile, Maggie notifies a group of people that she has the opportunity to audition for a music studio. She confesses that she lives in a really small town and can't imagine what it would be like to attend Lost & Found. She begins to perform a song. John, Luke, and Theo sing their working song, and Mr. T tells them that the lyrics must be changed, causing John to separate from Theo and Luke to brainstorm ideas. Jude is sure that John will think of lyrics first, although James thinks that Luke and Theo. Ultimately, Jude wins. Leia and Rachel converse in Java Junction about auditions. Leia asks Rachel what her first impression of her was, and Rachel admits that she thought Leia was stuck-up, confusing Leia, who describes herself as aloof and mysterious. Hannah interrupts, asking the two for help with the sound system. Luke performs his guitar solo in the Control Room. While Mr. T believes it to be too much and requests that Luke re-do it, Luke believes it to be perfect and refuses to perform it again unless it is exactly the way it was before. Frustrated, Mr. T leaves. John is delegated to go talk to Luke. John talks to Luke about what happened and Luke reveals that he fears that the band won't make it. John, reflecting on his time with his mom, tells Luke that it's important to live in the now. In the Control Booth, John sings his part of the demo, Luke confessing that he re-recorded the demo. Mr. T stops John and asks him what he is thinking about when he sings. John reveals that he isn't really thinking about anything, but decides to dedicate it to Luke and sings again. The scene fast-forwards to the band performing the full demo, "Best Day" in the studio to an audience. While they perform, Michelle, Giselle, and Clara enter; John nods at Michelle and Michelle waves back. During the performance, Parker approaches Clara about auditioning, and Clara agrees to audition. Meanwhile, Maggie finishes her performance and Isaac walks down the street, only to be victimized by a group of people in his neighborhood. He is saved by another neighbor and Isaac confesses that he hopes he gets accepted into Lost & Found so that he can get away from his neighborhood. The band finishes their performance. Trivia Production Errors * Clara claims that she has danced at The Next Step Dance Studio with Giselle since she was little, although the actress who pays Clara, Jeni Ross, has never appeared on ''[[The Next Step|''The Next Step]]'' and Clara has never been mentioned by Giselle or anyone else on that show. Cultural References *The title of the episode refers to a song with the same name. The song is heard in the episode. Cast Main * Shane Harte as Luke * Levi Clattenburg as Theo * Alex Zaichkowski as John * Michael Torontow as Mr. T * Keara Graves as Leia * Sarah Carmosino as Rachel * Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva * Deshaun Clarke as Jude * Ali Milner as Parker * Katrina Hachey as Hannah Recurring * Jordan Clark as Giselle * Trevor Tordjman as James * Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle * Jeni Ross as Clara * Alyssa Baker as Maggie * Rakim Kelly as Isaac * Bailey Pelkman as Britney * Kathryn Greco as Patricia Quotes /Quotes}} Gallery Aftershow File:Lost & Found - Music Video "Best Day" File:Lost & Found - Behind the Scenes The Next Step Meets Lost & Found Lost & Found - Cast Cam Deshaun Lost & Found - Jam Sessions "Best Day" Lost & Found - Lessons in the Lounge Major & Minor Scales References Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016